


【杰佣R】免费的“滚”

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】免费的“滚”

（中间有一小段是起司老师写的，这算得上是我们的联文）

“长官，您喜欢吗？”  
奈布咬牙切齿地看着那个站在床边的黑发男人，他今天真是昏了头才会跟这样的家伙来酒店。  
男人冲着奈布眨眨眼睛，舌尖暧昧地舔过嘴唇。他扯下自己的白手套，舌头沿着手指的缝隙缓慢舔舐，唾液让手指湿漉漉的，充满性暗示。  
奈布看着男人胸前的名牌试图讲道理，“杰克先生，我还有事情，今晚先…”  
但杰克的声音却要更大，“长官，您对我不满意吗？”  
他的声音似乎充满悲伤，但解衣服的速度倒是不慢，被黑西服所包裹的身体很快就出现在奈布的眼前。  
肌肉线条利落，胸前的乳头因寒冷而微微站起。  
似乎是杰克的恶趣味，那条本该被脱下的领带还挂在他的脖子上，像是个可笑的项圈。

杰克上床，没有任何废话，立刻开始抚慰奈布的阴茎。他的手掌温热，动作熟练，燥热开始弥漫在奈布的身体里。  
“该死的…”奈布低声咒骂一句，知道自己今晚已经走不掉，也就安心的躺着享受杰克的服务。  
“需要特别服务吗？我亲爱的长官。只需要加一点的钱，保证让您爽到天堂去。”杰克说着，声音中充满蛊惑的意味。  
“如果我不满意呢？”奈布却不轻易上当，只是眯起眼询问。  
“那我就给您打个八…不，九折。”杰克说着，动作熟练地解开奈布的皮带，又很迅速的拉下拉链。  
奈布自己都从未这么快速地脱掉过裤子，他看着一直冲他坏笑的家伙低下头，含住了他的阴茎。

这也太他妈爽了。  
杰克的口腔湿滑，紧紧的包裹着奈布的性器，上下的动作虽不算快，但是却带着致命的快感。  
一点点抽去空气的感觉，令奈布倒吸一口气。肉棒完完全全被包裹着，杰克虽然不能完全吞下，但是只在前端进行的小动作也让人难以忍受。  
“您觉得怎么样呢？”  
杰克吐出阴茎，几乎是温柔的笑了，直白地注视着奈布。  
“还不错。” 奈布迅速的扫了杰克-一眼，几秒后做出了回答。  
“能得到长官的认可，我很荣幸。”  
再次俯下身子，杰克握住了奈布已经半抬头的性器。舌尖轻轻扫过小孔，在龟头四周打转一圈，然后直接含住了前端。  
只是手指在上下撸动，并没有整个覆盖，肌肤接触到的面积很小，但偏偏是这样，那小片的皮肤像是突然变的相当敏感，每一次的触碰都会引起奈布的喘息。  
“啊.....”  
终归是无法抑制，奈布溢出了一声呻吟。这声音隐忍，能看出他在极力控制着自己对这场情事的投入。  
“长官，您不必紧张。”  
奈布因常年锻炼，身材极好，此刻那被女兵们不知思慕多久的腹肌，正随着呼吸上下起伏。  
杰克开始深入，仿佛是极度缺乏水源的困兽，他可以说含住了那硕大阴茎的三分之二。接近喉头的地方温暖异常，奈布忍不住拽紧床单。  
“够、够了......”  
深喉太过舒适，奈布不想在这场情事中陷入被动，主动提出了停止。  
杰克却丝毫没有放过他的意图，他用手指贴心的抚慰着未含进口腔的阴茎根部，用手指逗弄着沉甸甸的卵蛋，舌尖围绕着微张的马眼舔舐。  
“够了…停下……”奈布感觉到了高潮的临近，用手指轻轻抓着杰克的发丝，想让他不要再继续下去。  
杰克微微挑眉，口腔中的阴茎似乎已经硬到极致，他闭上双眼又重新做了一个深喉，然后快速的后撤。  
即使他的动作迅速，精液也在他嘴里射了不少，但更多的是胡乱的喷射在他的脸颊和脖颈上，像是稀释的沙拉酱。

杰克微微抬头，精液从他的嘴角下坠，又滴到床上。  
奈布看着这情色的一幕，不知该作何反应，杰克倒是满脸无所谓，甚至还伸出舌尖去舔唇边的精液。  
“……我帮你擦！”奈布看着杰克的动作，终于像是意识到什么一样，抽出床边的纸巾帮杰克擦脸。  
杰克任由他的动作，甚至还低笑出声，“您可真温柔，长官。”  
“你…闭嘴。”奈布不知作何回应，冷硬的伪装被杰克撕去，他现在只是一个有点无措的男人。  
“这可不行，嘴上功夫也是我们的卖点呢。”杰克暧昧地冲着奈布挑眉，手指不知什么时候已经解开了奈布的衬衫，抚摸起他光裸的身体。

“好了，我温柔的长官先生。现在您该躺下休息了，由我来为您服务，保证会很舒服的。”杰克说着还舔舔嘴唇，手指却已经毫不客气的顺着肌肉的纹理缓慢又温存的抚摸。  
腹肌的线条硬朗，杰克的手摸过的时候会因为浅浅的痒意而跳动几下，胸肌有料却不夸张，摸上去手感意外的好。  
“长官不愧是军人，您锻炼的很好。”杰克用赞叹的语调说。  
即使这是夸奖，奈布也仍然感到羞耻，军人的身份提醒他要正直，但杰克的双手的动作却诱惑着他进入欲海。  
“放松一点，您太紧张了。”杰克笑着说，他的手掌贴在奈布的胸肌上放肆摩擦，把乳头不断的挤压着，带来一阵阵的麻痒快感。这种感觉是往日中所没有的，奈布有点新奇但却更加感到羞耻。  
“…你不要说多余的话，快点工作。”奈布憋了半天才说出这句话。  
杰克一愣，然后收回自己的手，把那根已经皱皱巴巴的领带随意的拨到身后，“遵命，长官。”

杰克微仰着头打量奈布，表情很冷淡，没有从刚才起的笑意，这幅模样莫名让奈布感到不安。  
奈布不自在的动动身体，“你在干什么…”  
杰克的表情立刻恢复到原来那般笑意盈盈，“我在想…长官喜不喜欢接吻。”  
他故意拉长声音说，似乎是想让自己的话变的俏皮一点。  
奈布却完全没感觉到，奈布已经发觉杰克是个难对付的家伙，无论自己是否同意他都会自顾自地进行到底，只不过是多了些情趣。  
这该死的混蛋，我要免除他的小费。奈布在心里恼怒地想，但身体却很乖顺的任由杰克摆布。  
杰克一边抚摸着奈布的身体，一边说着话，他似乎很喜欢用言语作为武器来攻击奈布外表冷硬的壳。  
“长官，您的乳头的颜色好浅，很可爱，我可以吸一下吗？”  
虽然说出的是询问，但杰克的动作也同样不慢，他低头用唇舌侍弄着奈布的右乳，用唾液给它添上亮晶晶的色彩，吸吮的动作为它染上漂亮艳丽的色彩。  
“长官，我很喜欢您的腹肌，我可以多亲一会儿吗？”  
杰克一边说着一边亲吻，温热的唇磨蹭着敏感的皮肤一路向下，手指撸动着再次勃起的阴茎，直到吻到奈布的大腿。  
“好了，长官，接下来该重头戏了。”杰克不知道从哪里摸出来一盒安全套，他拆开的动作很快，奈布根本来不及阻止。  
杰克轻轻的哼着歌给自己戴上安全套，然后还体贴的给奈布带上一个。  
“这样长官您就可以放心射了，不用担心酒店经理来找您了。”杰克说着，从床头拿出了一管润滑剂。  
普通的塑料包装，没什么文字，总感觉整瓶都写着不靠谱。  
奈布在心里吐槽着，却还是配合着杰克张开自己的腿，已经到这个地步了，再怎么别扭也说不过去了。  
杰克先在手指上挤了很多润滑剂，他用食指轻轻触碰奈布的穴口，然后缓慢地充满试探性地先进入一点，又很快抽出。冰凉的润滑剂被涂抹在他的穴口上，杰克还在不紧不慢地做着扩张。奈布这个时候才发现，对方连裤子的拉链都没拉开，甚至皮带也好好的系在腰上。  
杰克似乎已经发现了奈布的疑惑，他轻笑着解释，“我可是专业的，与那些普通的货色不同。在长官您开拓好之前，我是不会脱掉裤子的。”  
“当然…”杰克的笑容中掺杂着暧昧，“…我也忍耐的很辛苦，毕竟长官真的很优秀，让人很有性趣。”  
奈布再一次觉得自己是被杰克欺骗了，被骗到床上躺下任由男人戏弄，被狠狠的操了一顿后还要给那个男人钱，这是什么荒唐的道理？  
杰克看出他的动摇，食指再次刺入穴中，这一次不再是浅尝辄止般的碰触，而是动作轻柔的四处逡巡。  
杰克的脸上始终带着微笑，他微微动一下食指，似乎找到了一个有趣的地方，笑意更深。  
“长官，您想看我变个魔术吗？”  
什么？奈布还未等询问出口，就感觉下身酥麻，奇异的快感从后穴缓慢的辐射到全身，那种快慰是简单的抚慰阴茎所得不到的。更像是一种更深层的感觉，奈布无法形容，却知道这很棒。  
所以理所当然的，奈布发出了喘息，“…啊……”  
“我的魔术精彩吗？长官您感觉到舒服了吧。”杰克明显是一副胸有成竹的模样，却还偏偏要问出口，给奈布增加些羞耻感。  
发现了敏感点，接下来的一切事情都好办了。  
手指反复眷顾那个位置，奈布的后穴慢慢被杰克扩张开，小小的穴口被润滑剂打得湿哒哒，随着杰克手指的抽送总会发出“咕唧”的水声。  
那声音让奈布羞耻恼怒又无可奈何。  
杰克的手法熟练，扩张根本没有用太长的时间，就在奈布已经说服自己，张开双腿准备迎接入侵的时候，杰克却并没有解开腰带。

“长官，我并不是不信任您，但是这种事情还是偶有发生的，所以…能不能请您先交一部分定金呢？毕竟我也是很劳累的。”杰克把润滑剂用纸巾擦掉，淡然的说。  
“…现在你他妈说这个？”奈布有点不可置信的看着他，一时间感觉理解不能。  
“我知道您可能不是很情愿…不过，我其实也不想这么做的。”杰克一副苦恼的模样，但其实这决定是无法动摇的。  
奈布也看出了这一点，奈布的手狠狠地砸在床上，发出一声巨响，但最后还是饱含怒气的说，“钱包在我的裤子里，自己去拿。”  
杰克下床去取，拿出钱包后开始跟奈布算账，“我很中意您，加上长官您还叫了特殊服务，我就给您打个八九折吧。这可是特别的优待哦。”  
他一边说着一边自然的拿走了奈布钱包里大半的钱，把它们整整齐齐的放进自己的裤袋里，然后动作飞快地解开裤子。

已经勃起很久的肉棒终于缓缓的顶进了奈布的后穴。  
奈布已经分不清究竟是心理上的胜利感强烈一点还是快感强烈一点。  
反正当杰克进来的时候，他很有感觉，甚至不自觉的夹紧了杰克的肉棒。  
杰克的操弄是有技巧且符合节奏的，他似乎已经找到了奈布最舒服的节奏，就以这样的节奏来操奈布。  
肉棒一下一下的擦着敏感点顶进深处，坚实的龟头戳着敏感的肠壁，杰克的手抓住奈布的腰，这样既能给奈布一些安全感，也更方便掌控节奏。  
快意已经逐渐填满头脑，奈布无意识的呻吟开始逐渐多起来，杰克很享受这样纯粹而愉悦的呻吟，忍不住低头吻吻奈布的嘴唇。  
这还是他们今天晚上的第一个吻。  
但杰克很快就装作无事发生，继续保持频率去操奈布，他依然多话，贴着奈布的耳边说着让人羞耻的话。  
奈布无力反驳，手环过杰克的脖颈，像是一个简略版的拥抱。  
“长官，您快要射了吗？夹得好紧。”杰克低哑的声音在奈布耳边响起，他最后一个挺身，手指也配合着撸动奈布的阴茎，像是挤奶一般挤出精液。

奈布经历过战争，但却从未有一颗像此刻这么劳累。  
杰克倒是神采奕奕，他最后响亮的吻了一下奈布的脸颊，“承蒙惠顾，亲爱的长官。如果您想再来一次的话，我可以给您打八折哦。”  
奈布有气无力地挥挥手，做了个“滚”的手势。  
杰克就进入到浴室洗澡，然后迅速地换好衣服，确认裤袋里的钱还在，就体贴的轻声走出房间，顺手带上了门。  
临走之前他冲着奈布眨眼，“欢迎长官下次再来找我，我会给您一个免费的吻。”  
奈布从床上坐起来，对着杰克比了个中指，“我会给你一个免费的滚。”

END


End file.
